


Tudo Muda

by kalinebogard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: As lendas antigas descrevem Iara, Mãe D'água, como uma criatura magnifica e voluptuosa. De gênio indomável.Não poucos sentem isso na pele, mas Saci sofre da pior maneira com tal lado cruel.O tempo passa e a adaptação é a moeda para que mesmo as criaturas místicas possam continuar coexistindo com mortais e outros seres. Quem não acompanha as mudanças só pode pagar o preço.





	Tudo Muda

**Amazonas, período da colonização**

A beleza da criatura era legendária. Sua fama, sinistra. Tão logo os colonizadores colocaram os pés naquela terra desconhecida, boatos se espalharam com o vento. Era um mundo dominado por selvagens pagãos e suas lendas sobre criaturas místicas que nunca haviam sido mencionadas no Velho Mundo.

E dentre todas, a mais famosa delas era sem dúvidas a Iara. A mulher misteriosa que vivia nos rios e atraía vítimas incautas para roubar-lhes a vida. Ao mesmo tempo em que despertava medo e horror, também causava fascínio e curiosidade.

Seria real tal criatura? Ou crendice dos índios?

Ah, Iara era real. Bem real, sim senhor. E todas as histórias a seu respeito a deixavam feliz e satisfeita em medidas fora de escala. Ela não tinha preocupação nenhuma em esconder o orgulho das outras criaturas, muito pelo contrário.

Iara esticava-se naquela curva do rio que tanto amava, entre as grandes folhas de vitória-régia, deixando o luar prateado acalentar sua pele morena, enquanto a voz encantada soava no silêncio da noite.

Volta e meia era agraciada pela presença de Curupira ou pelo Boto Cor-de-Rosa, e a esses podia tolerar. Mas se tinha um que não gostava... era daquele negrinho.

"Sei que tu taí, Saci. Que que tu perdeu aqui", a dama do rio interrompeu a cantoria para espiar as margens do rio. Os longos cabelos lisos desciam numa cascata sobrenatural brilhante e mergulhavam no rio, dando a impressão de que joia líquida se derramara ali.

"Vim escutá a canção da Mãe D'água, não é agraciamento para todas as criaturas?"

O moleque mequetrefe surgiu por entre as árvores, pulando naquele jeito perneta, metido em bermuda esfiapada e velha, que já vira dias melhores, muito melhores. Na boca, dependurado meio frouxo, o cachimbo espalhava fumaça fedorenta pelo ar. Visão que fez Iara torcer o nariz em desagrado.

"Eu canto pra quem quisé ouvir, para as criaturas de Tupã, não pra voismece".

"Mas vixe que é absurdo! Saci também é filho de Tupã", o rapaz desgostou do que ouviu. Palavras vindas com desprezo que em nada combinavam com a mulher nascida dos sonhos.

Pois a bela dama riu, antes de girar na água, fazendo os cabelos serpentearem ao redor do corpo místico e sedutor. O som de sua risada era cristalino. Cruel.

"E como que é isso? Saci tem a cor de escravo, aquelas criaturas que os navegantes trazem presas em correntes. Isso não é filho de Tupã. Pois te corre daqui e te mete nas suas traquinagens com os tipos da tua laia. Se te pego por perto de novo faço os Corpos Secos te ensinarem seu lugar."

Pois o travesso cuspiu no chão mostrando repúdio, incapaz de ocultar a raiva e a mágoa em seu solhar amarronzado.

"Pois escravo é filho de Tupã também. Escravo é gente também. Iara não vê isso agora, mas há de ver um dia. O mar trouxe aventureiros de outro mundo e isso é sinal de que nada há de ser igual. As coisas hão de mudar".

"Isso diz tu, mequetrefe", ainda zombou arrogante.

"Bonita por fora, horrível por dentro."

A Mãe D'Água voltou a rir antes de mergulhar e desaparecer nas águas sombrias do rio. Já não tinha mais vontade de cantar para Jaci.

Não era a primeira vez que Iara destratava Saci, mas o menino travesso jurou que seria a última. Daquele dia em diante faria suas brincadeiras e traquinagens o mais longe que pudesse dos rios, longe da maldosa e egoísta senhora das águas.

Deu meia volta e avançou perneta e ágil para as entranhas da floresta, dando início as lendas e contos que os índios sussurravam a luz das fogueiras: Iara e Saci afastaram-se por um longo período de tempo.

E aqui poderia ser o final da história. Mas não foi.

Pois, como Saci em amargor profetizara, o mundo havia de mudar.

Rio de Janeiro, agosto de 2016

A multidão foi ao delírio. Contra toda e qualquer expectativa, a Cidade Olímpica estava lotada, não apenas por cariocas e outros representantes da diversidade brasileira, mas por turistas de todas as regiões do globo. Graças às campanhas em redes sociais, claro. Depois da mobilização virtual os ingressos se esgotaram e a plateia lotava em todos os inúmeros eventos esportivos.

O ginásio ao ar livre vibrava pela competição. Era corrida dos duzentos metros, embalada pela garra dos competidores. Um em especial causara tal comoção: o apelidado Usain Bolt brasileiro, pulando em uma perna só, a uma boa distância a frente dos rivais.

Diferente dos outros competidores que supriam a deficiência com próteses mecânica, Sacilson Silva saltitava perneta e voraz, equilibrado e veloz.

Imparável.

Quase sobrenatural.

A grande estrela das corridas nas Paraolimpíadas Rio2016.

A camisa verde e amarela destacava o orgulho nacional de um campeão prestes a conseguir o Ouro para o povo sofrido.

Quando ele cruzou a linha de chegada em primeiro lugar, a multidão foi ao delírio.

"SA-CIL-SON! SA-CIL-SON! SA-CIL-SON!", o coral de vozes se somavam em um grito de gigante. Da garra à determinação, da cor da pele ao próprio nome. Sacilson Silva era o perfeito representante do povo brasileiro.

—--

Sentada no terreiro a velha mulher escutava a festa das pessoas da pequena aldeia, todos orgulhosos pela vitória. Sacilson saíra do meio deles para competir no longínquo Rio de Janeiro, de uma ponta a outra do país.

E ganhara! Todos tinham assistido na pequena e obsoleta televisão em preto e branco, cuja sintonia precária só conseguia localizar o sinal da Rede Globo de Televisão.

Todos menos ela. A velha mulher permanecia alheia, ignorada, como andarilha anciã da aldeia. Diziam as fofocas que fora vítima de uma mandinga em juventude, e por prudência a evitavam.

Mostrava no rosto enrugado os séculos que parecia carregar nos ombros, sempre deitada numa rede sob a sombra de uma mangueira mais afastada do terreiro. A mais antiga memória de cada aldeão trazia aquela figura esquecida. Uma velha que sempre parecera estar zanzando por ali, ora procurando comida pelos cantos, ora acomodada na rede.

O vento a levava de um lado para o outro, suave. Os olhos baços se perdiam em algum ponto do céu azul, devaneando sobre eventos que ninguém fazia ideia. A mente da pobre criatura já não era confiável.

Por unanimidade acreditava-se que ela se prendia ao passado, incapaz de acompanhar as mudanças, porque assim são as coisas. Assim é a vida.

Tudo muda.

Às vezes ela pensava em um tempo distante, em noites à luz do luar e canções encantadas à beira do rio. Às vezes, pensava nos filhos de Tupã, em como eram tão diferentes entre si, em sua forma de existir e se comportar; mas todos de igual valor. Às vezes, refletia sobre as lições que a vida ensinava.

E, às vezes, a velha Iara não pensava em nada.


End file.
